OneShots Zayn Malik
by KeryPerry
Summary: Estos son una series de OneShots que escribi de Zayn Malik de One Direction, donde igual participan Niall Horan, Harry Styles, Liam Payne y Louis Tomlinson 1D
1. Drumroll, Please

_**Sentado y solo en una boda, Yo no dejaba de pensar en Danielle, el hecho de que ese iba a ser nuestro momento, el cual no pudo ser posible ya que ella no pudo asistir por una llamada de ultima hora donde decía que tenia que ir a dar las noticias de las 11 dejandome a mi solo en la ceremonia. Todo esto fue ayer, hoy estoy sentado platicando con mis amigos Louis y su ya prometida Eleonor de como vivi una de las mejores noches de mi vida…**_

_**Yo no dejaba de pensar en cada momento de lo vivido en la fiesta, fue una de esas noches perfectas que solo en libros puedes encontrar, pero al parecer no era lo único relevante de la noche ya que Louis no dejaba de mencionar lo delicioso que era el pastel que sirvieron ahí mismo, tema que igual parecía emocionar a Eleonor pero yo solo quería concentrarme en contarle a 2 de mis mejores amigos como fue esa noche…**_

-¿Cómo estuvo la mejor noche de tu vida?-me pregunto ella, yo solo tome un respiro profundo tratando de no suspirar como todo un enamorado.

-Todo empezó cuando la vi, estaba ahí…sentada en la mesa de las damas de honor, la mire a ver haciendo que nuestras vistas se encuentren provocando en ella una sonrisa- dije

-Que romántico- dijo Eleonor y si, lo era, al menos para mi; díganme ridículo o hasta cursi pero siempre he tenido esta teoría que el amor de tu vida se encuentra en el lugar mas inesperado- continua…

-No perdi el tiempo y me acerque ella- dije- me sente a su lado y la platica salio de lo mas natural…

_-Flashback-_

_-Deberia decirte- dijo ella, sin decir su nombre; saltando directo al punto que quería tomar haciéndome sentir un poco, por asi decirlo… "emocionado"- no…me gusta iniciar relaciones en bodas_

_-¿Si se puede saber el motivo?- le pregunte, tratando de hacerme sentir el interesante dándole esa mirada de relajado que suelo tener cuando trato de conquistar a cualquier chica_

_-Es que todo esto, la boda, es solo…como una ilusión, esa alegría de todo mundo, todos esos momentos mágicos que uno vive…solo son parte del momento, no es nada especial_

_-Te entiendo- dije tratando de seguir su punto, tomando en cuenta que hace rato estaba pensando en lo especial pudo haber sido tener ese momento especial con Robin- ya se…el sabor de esta comida, pura ilusión_

_El peor chiste de mi repertorio pero logro que se riera, haciendo parecer que todo iba de bien en mejor_

_-Deberias probar el pastel, dicen que es impresionante- dijo ella, sonriendo una vez mas hacía mi_

_-Bueno, pero ahora ya se que es solo una ilusión- dije_

_-Efecto boda-ella dijo _

_-Exacto- concorde con ella- y ya que se que es una ilusión no tratare de seducirte_

_Ella solo respondio "¿Esto no es tratar de seducir?", yo trate de justificarme diciendo que si yo lo llegara a intentar seria tan obvio que hasta el tio ebrio de la boda lo llegaría a notar aunque este a 10 mesas de aquí, ella solo se lamento por eso acompañado de una pequeña risa al final._

_-¿Sabes?- dice ella en ese momento poniendo una cara de pensativa- creo que tengo una idea…_

_-Interesante- yo comente, en eso ella tiene esta loca idea de que esta aventura, esa noche solo será una; después de la boda no volveremos a tener contacto de nuevo, dejándonos solo disfrutar el momento; sin excepciones de ninguna manera tachando incluso la idea de conocer como nos llamábamos y comunicarnos con un alias en vez de conocer directamente con quien estábamos tratando_

_-Esta será una gran memoria- dijo ella- y cuando estemos viejos y canosos, recordaremos esta noche y será perfecta_

_No se si fue la seguridad en su voz o alguna otra razón la que me hizo aceptar esa oferta, incluyendo la de los nombres falsos; ella escogio el nombre de "Buttercup", estrechamos manos en ese momento en lo que yo decidia el mio pero en el momento en que diría mi alias Harry se acerca a mi llamándome por mi nombre por un minimo de 10 veces para solo decirme que el y Liam iban a hacer el baile del pollo y que si no quería acompañarlos, oferta que, por obvias razones, en ese momento fue denegada_

_-Me llamo Zayn- luego dije comiéndome de una cucharada la gran incomodidad que mi amigo que hizo pasar en ese momento, ella no dijo nada solo volvió a mostrar esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro haciéndome ver que no había ningún problema con esa situación_

_-Victoria- ella contesto- pero no apellidos_

_Yo concorde con ella una vez mas_

_-Fin del flashback-_

Louis y Eleonor no dejaban de preguntarse que había de malo conmigo, ya que yo siempre andaba en la búsqueda de esa mujer perfecta que seria la madre de mis hijos y que con esta oportunidad la deje ir. Louis pensaba que había sido cobarde con esa decisión a lo que yo respondi "no es cierto, tuve la mejor noche de mi vida y no la volveré a ver otra vez" con una sonrisa inmensa en el rostro

-Hombre, ¿Cómo te explico?- dijo Louis con un bufido- Anoche comi el mejor pastel de mi vida, ¿crees que es suficiente para mi? Claro que no, descubriré quien hizo ese pastel e ire por mas

En ese momento una mirada de rareza se hizo presente en mi rostro, sin duda ese pastel tenia tan atrapado a Louis como lo tiene Eleonor, pero al final las risas se hicieron presentes.

-¿Qué sucedió luego?- pregunto la chica en lo que sostenia el brazo del que era su prometido

_-Flashback-_

_Despues de eso decidimos dar inicio a lo que seria la mejor noche de nuestras vidas, tome una botella de champagne que estaba siendo reservada para el brindis y dos copas, la agarre de la mano y empezamos a caminar discretamente hacia la puerta pero antes Victoria tomo el ramo de flores de la novia, "hagamos un favor a las solteras y robemos el ramo de la novia" fue su justificación, yo concorde con ella asi que busque una distracción solicitando un beso entre los ya casados haciendo que todas las miradas de los asistentes se dirijan a ellos dos en lo que ella y yo huíamos con el ramo, champagne y copas listos para una nueva aventura. _

_La primera parada de nuestra gran aventura fue en un salón con un gran piano de cola negro; ahí fue donde Victoria me mostro sus pasos de tap de los que tanto hablo camino ahí en lo que yo tocaba una melodía en el piano para que ella pudiera seguir el ritmo. En ese momento no dejaba de pensar en lo linda que se veía moviendo sus pies con la gracia de un angel con el ramo de la novia en una mano, una sonrisa inevitablemente se pinto en mi rostro; la pieza termino y ella se sento a mi lado._

_-Tengo que aceptarlo- dijo ella rompiendo ese pequeño silencio- no soy tan buena bailarina…_

_-No lo llegue a notar- dije con sarcasmo, tome un gran respiro-… bueno, que lastima que te iras con las manos vacias esta noche_

_-Si lo quisiera, lo tendría- ella contesta, como si las palabras se le hubieran escapado de la boca_

_-No es cierto- yo respondi _

_Ella solo se quedo viéndome fijamente y luego dijo "eres un hombre", dando un punto claro de el porque, si ella quisiera, nos iríamos juntos a lo que yo conteste "si lo lograrías", haciendo que ambos compartamos una risa. Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos un largo tiempo hasta que decidi tomar acción y empezar acercarme a ella para poder besarla, ella solo volteo la mirada…_

_-No nos besaremos esta noche- dijo ella, dejándome a mi congelado con tal respuesta; por lo que yo toque una nota grave en las teclas del piano; ella parecía querer reir pero solo contuvo sus ganas- si nos besamos, toda esta fantasia de una noche se vuelve una realidad; el beso puede no ser perfecto y ¡puff! El hechizo de la velada perfecta se rompe_

_-Prometo hacer de este beso la cosa mas perfecta que puedas imaginar- dije, con todo el deseo de juntar nuestros labios contenidos en mi mente tratando de que estos no tomen acción en mis movimientos_

_-¿Qué te parece esto?- dijo ella, volviéndome a mirar con sus encantadores ojos; tomo un breve respiro- la mejor parte de un beso es lo que lo precede, el momento antes de que los labios se toquen...haciendo un redoble de tambor impresionante. ¿Qué tal si esta noche solo…nos mantenemos ahí, en el redoble del tambor?_

_-De acuerdo- dije, algo de mala gana, aunque tengo que aceptar que aunque algo descabellada, la idea de Victoria era muy romántica_

_-Pero no podemos besarnos- dijo ella señalándome con el dedo, yo solo conteste "esta bien" a su comentario. Ella decidio tomar la iniciativa en ese momento, se empezó a acercar lentamente, yo continue su juego sin separar mi vista de la suya; nuestras narices empezaron a rozar y nuestras miradas cada vez eran mas cercanas, nuestros alientos rozaban los labios del otro; pareciera que sellaríamos el beso pero en eso ella empezó a retroceder_

_-Fin del flashback-_

-¿Redoble de tambor?- dijo Louis- ¿Entonces que hiciste? No se besaron, termino la noche y volviste a casa para tu solo de batería

-Zayn- intervino Eleonor- eso es tan tonto. Esa chica suena como tu chica perfecta, encantadora, dulce, divertida

-Y lo era Eleonor- dije- pero fue algo de una noche y ya no la volveré a ver

En ese momento una lluvia de ideas corrió por mi mente, no estaba muy claro todo lo que veía pero de lo que salio de mi boca por instinto en ese momento fue cierto

-Debo volver a verla- dije, mis dos amigos solo dijeron si en coro

-Bien amigo- dijo Lou poniendo una mano en mi hombro dándome su apoyo- ¿Qué mas sabes de ella?

-Nada- dije y en verdad que en ese momento no se me ocurrio nada mas, solo sabia que su nombre era Victoria- pero apuesto que Claudia sabe de ella

Claudia había sido la novia en esa boda, vivio la mejor noche de su vida después de que casi la arruino por un pequeño mal entendido que tuvimos respecto a mi invitación cuando decidi llevar a Danielle a la boda; no perdi ni un segundo y agarre el teléfono dispuesto a hablar con ella

-Pero Claudia no esta aquí- intervino Eleonor, haciéndome volver a la realidad- esta en camino a su luna de miel y vuelve hasta dentro de dos semanas; llamala cuando llegue

-Buena idea- dije, pero luego sin pensarlo empece a marcar su numero por lo que Eleonor solo interrumpio con un "no puedes meterte en una luna de miel", Louis concordó con ella pero luego que me lleve el teléfono a la oreja no pensó ni un segundo para que le diga a Claudia donde consiguió el pastel de la boda

-Hey Claudia- dije cuando contesto el teléfono, estaba feliz de que habría contestado aparte de que debía de estarlo si quería que me dijera mas sobre Victoria- muy buena boda, la fiesta impresionante y la luna de miel no debe dejar de serlo… escucha llamo porque conoci a esta chica impresionante la otra noche y me preguntaba si…

-¿Debes estar bromeando?- dijo ella, interrumpiéndome; yo solo oi a su ya esposo Stuart en el fondo con un "aquí vamos" viniendo los problemas venir, y si, no era el único; Claudia era conocida porque a veces solia ser un tanto temperamental sobre todo con todo el estrés de la boda que la conviritio en el rostro legitimo de una Bridezilla- ayer me estabas rogando por llevar a una chica a la boda y… ¿ahora la cambias?

-Lo supere- conteste

-¿Cómo se llama?- dijo ella tratándose de relajar

-Victoria- respondi, pensando en ella de nuevo- no se su apellido

-Para tu buena suerte- dijo ella, con mayor seguridad pude notar en su voz- se la lista de invitados de pies a cabeza.

Tome un respiro de alivio sabiendo que en menos de lo que canta un gallo estaría de frente de nuevo con la que pensaba era mi chica ideal

-Pero- dijo ella, sentí como las malas noticias venían en camino- no había ninguna Victoria en mi boda

No dijo nada mas antes de colgar el teléfono, dejándome al otro lado de la línea con una cara de shock, eso no pudo ser posible ¿como pudo estar ahí sin estar en la lista de invitados? Solo hay una razón por lo que eso pudo pasar… Claudia estaba mal, es el único motivo que me paso por la mente

-No había ninguna Victoria en la lista- dije, seguía boquiabierto después de esa noticia

-Tal vez uso otro nombre falso- dijo Eleonor

-O tal vez era un fantasma- dijo Lou, haciendo que Eleonor y yo le dimos esa mirada de raro que de vez en cuando se merecia por ese tipo de comentarios- capaz y por eso no quería besarte- la emoción le empezó a ganar según seguía narrando su teoría- porque sabia que si lo hacias ella pasaría a través de ti y un escalofrio recorrería tu piel

-Louis- dije dándole una mirada de "¿estas oyendo lo que estas diciendo?"- ella no es un fantasma

-Claro que se que no es un fantasma- dijo el, mas relajado después de esa pequeña emoción que sintió hace un momento- agarro el ramo de flores, todo mundo sabe que los fantasmas no pueden hacerlo

Pareciera que todo estaba perdido, la única manera de saber algo de Vitoria se había ido por el retrete… hasta que recordé algo: ella estaba en la mesa de las damas de honor, le dije a mis amigos y fue ahí cuando pensamos en como tener contacto con una de ellas para ver si alguna pudiera darnos el paradero de Victoria; en seguida le marque a Niall ya que recordé que en sus intentos de conquista tenia los ojos postrados con una de las damas de honor con quien, al mi parecer, tenía mas oportunidad.

-Hey- le dije en el momento en que contesto- vi que anoche estabas con una de las damas de honor, ¿conseguiste su numero telefónico?

-Si, lo hice- dijo el

-Perfecto- pareciera que otra vez todo estaba de mi lado- ¿podrias llamarla?

-No, no lo hare- el contesto

-¿Por qué no?- dije. El no dijo nada mas que "vamos a vernos en el bar en una hora", yo desesperado por saber algo de Victoria acepte la invitación, para verlo ahí junto con Louis y Eleonor

-No puedo marcarle- dijo el, dando un sorbo a su bebida- apenas nos vimos ayer; tengo que esperar por lo menos 3 dias para llamarle

-¡Vamos Nialler!- le insistió Eleonor- es por una buena causa

-Ok- la desesperación había empezado a apoderarse de mi, tenia que hacerle una oferta a Niall que no pudiera rechazar- tu llamas a la chica y yo… te llevo a Nando's a un "todo lo que quieras comer" y la cuenta va por mi

-¿En serio?- dijo el, yo solo movi la cabeza de arriba abajo para confirmar mi oferta

-Pense que tu odiabas ese restaurante- dijo el, la cara de impresión no se le podía borrar en ese instante- pensé que pensabas que la comida de ahí era un asco o algo asi

-Bueno- puse mi mano en uno de sus hombros- tendras la oportunidad de probarme lo contrario.

Estrechamos manos dando el trato por cerrado, acto seguido Niall le marco a esta chica preguntando por Victoria

-Hey Zayn- se volteo a decirme aun en el teléfono- ¿Qué tipo de zapatos llevaba?... ¿zapatos?, el es un hombre no creo que se haya fijado en eso

-De hecho- dije…volviendo a recordar todo lo sucedido anoche

_-Flashback-_

_Estabamos abandonando la habitación del gran piano, me encontraba en el pasillo cuando ella me arrojo por sorpresa el ramo, una sonrisa se puso en mi rostro en ese momento_

_-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- dije, ella ya estaba teniendo una tormenta de ideas, que interrumpi con un "no pienses, lo primero que se te venga a la mente", en eso ella se empezó a quitar los zapatos, los cuales coloco en mis manos para luego dar veletas por el pasillo._

_-Fin del flashback_

-Al parecer- le dijo Niall a la chica al otro lado de la línea- eran zapatos cafes con copos de nieve en ellos, ¿tienes idea de quien podría ser?... No, esta bien gracias… ¿Hoy en la noche? No se, tengo cosas que hacer mañana temprano pero…suena bien, te llamo mas tarde- en ese momento colgó y se dirigio a mi- lo siento amigo pero no podre ir a Nandos

-Lo entiendo- dije con la mirada perdida después de que la búsqueda por Victoria aun no ha sido concluida y siento como si las esperanzas se estuvieran perdiendo, pero alentados por un "la esperanza muere al ultimo" de Eleonor quien sugirió checar el registro del hotel donde se realizo la ceremonia la noche anterior, pero no sabia porque pero esto era una señal; si el destino nos quería separados era por algo y siempre he dicho que no hay que jugar en contra del destino, desde que inicio la noche anterior estaba muy en claro que era con el objetivo de no volver a encontrarnos, dejándome a mi mismo a salvo de cualquier corazón roto. Ya estaba por dar todo por terminado cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar, era Claudia.

-Hola Zayn- dijo ella al momento que conteste, al parecer estaba mas relajada que en la llamada anterior- solo hable para disculparme por lo que paso anteriormente

-No te preocupes…- respondi, en ese momento Zayn movio sus labios como tratando de decir "el pastel"- Claudia, Louis quiere saber donde consiguieron el pastel

-Oh si- dice ella- lo conseguimos en una pequeña pastelería en el centro de la ciudad… se llama "Buttercup"

En ese momento todo encajo, no pudo estar en la lista de invitados por que no estaba invitada, es por eso cuando fue lo de los alias la primera palabra que pensó fue Buttercup, solo fue ahí para ver como su trabajo era recibido por su clientela… ¡ELLA HABIA HECHO EL PASTEL!

-Zayn- dijo Louis, al parecer mas emocionado por la idea de que encontró quien hara el pastel para su boda que por el hecho de que su mejor amigo tal vez haya encontrado a la que será la esposa de sus hijos- es ella, tienes que ir a verla….

Estaba poniéndome de pie cuando Eleonor se puso en mi camino como tratando de impedir que fuera tras de Victoria, no la logro entender desde que inicio el dia estaba tras de mi tratando de que la encuentre y ahora me esta impidiendo que salga a buscarla cuando la tengo tan cerca

-Es solo que pienso- dijo ella, se notaba un tanto nerviosa- que tal vez no le gustes tanto como ella a ti

Su comentario en ese momento no importo a tal grado que salì mas rápido de lo imaginado del bar

_-Flashback-_

_Estabamos de vuelta en el salón donde nos conocimos, todos ya habían partido quedando solo los platos sucios y el personal de limpieza recogiendo los restos de la fiesta._

_-Al parecer la fiesta termino- dije, la volteo a ver dándome cuenta que esta noche estaba cerca de terminar_

_-Que lastima- dice ella, entrando en la habitación ya con las mesas sin manteles y las sillas empezando a apilarse- tenia ganas de un ultimo baile_

_En ese momento ambos estábamos en la pista de baile, el DJ ya había partido pero en su lugar a mis espaldas estaba una pequeña grabadora, asi que presione reproducir a lo que sea que se encontraba en el CD de esta; gracias a dios una canción de salón sono, ella solo me sonrio cuando estire mi mano para invitarla a bailar; ella la agarro y la hice dar un giro para luego entrelazar mis dedos en lo que la acercaba a mi para colocar mi mano en su cintura, y asi nos empezamos a mover al ritmo de la música…_

_-Si, lo estoy- dije como si las palabras salieran sin pensar de mi boca- lo siento, estaba leyendo tus pensamientos_

_-¿En serio?- dijo ella, sonriendo por un costado- ¿Qué estaba pensando?_

_-Que bien luzco en esmoquin- dije, una risa inevitablemente salio de ella; esta había sido una noche especial, no solo por lo que vivimos si no igual por quien lo comparti_

_-Me descubriste, eres bueno- dijo ella tratando de seguir el juego que yo había iniciado._

_-Aunque deberías saber que el verdadero Zayn no viste de esmoquin a diario- le dije aun moviéndonos al ritmo de la música sin separar nuestras manos ya enlazadas por nuestros dedos- el normalmente usa jeans, tennis y chaquetas_

_Ella solo dijo que eso realmente sonaba sexy, ambos reimos al respecto para luego romper la alegría con su "lastima que no podre conocer a ese Zayn"; la decepcion se podía notar en mi rostro, lo que en un momento era una sonrisa en seguida pinto de gris mi rostro, una vez mas trate de besarla… me acerque a ella directamente pero nuestros labios no llegaron a juntarse porque ella se separo de mi sin soltarme de nuestra posición de baile_

_-Dime tu apellido- le dije, quería saberlo…quería volver a verla, sabia que ella se iba abstener de decírmelo pero no quería quedarme sin las ganas de intentarlo- Sabes, algo esta fallando de este plan_

_-¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto ella_

_-Ha sido una noche estupenda y, solo pensar que será arruinada por el hecho de verte partir por la puerta, siento que la arruinaría_

_Ella no dijo nada, solo se separo de mi quedándonos aun el uno frente al otro; después se le ocurrio que cerrara los ojos y contara hasta 5 y eso mismo hice, con los ojos cerrados empece a contar y al terminar abri los ojos y ella se había ido, mire a mi alrededor para ver si no podía volver a ver sus ojos…nada, el impacto de que ella haya desaparecido de esa manera me golpeo un instante para luego dejar yo solo la habitación_

_-fin del flashback-_

Y ahí estaba, en un taxi frente a donde ella debería de estar pero en eso me pongo a pensar… ¿Qué tal si dejo todo como esta ahora? Esa noche fue una noche mas que perfecta, la recordare por siempre y… ¿si solo lo dejara asi? Apuesto que ella lo querria igual asi, recordar esto como un final feliz y no como una posible tristeza para ambos, será una de esas memorias que estarán llenas de felicidad en su mas puro esplendor. Estaba ya volando con toda la situación que estaba viendo y el torbellino de ideas que tenia del si o del no reencontrarme con ella, cuando Niall me hizo volver a la realidad y fue ahí cuando decidi bajar del taxi a encontrarme con ella. Camine unos pasos hasta encontrarme frente a la pastelería para solo verla a través del vidrio cuando estaba colocando glaseado sobre unos cupcakes, tome un gran respiro y entre al lugar; ella volteo con el sonido de la campana de la puerta, al parecer estaba en shock del hecho de que yo estuviera ahí parado, se le pinto una sonrisa en el rostro para luego ir corriendo hacia mi y por fin dar por terminado ese redoble de tambor que había entre nosotros y compartir un beso, las sonrisas en ambos eran enormes pero no mas grande que la felicidad de volvernos a encontrar


	2. Workout Routine Rated: M

Despertaste esta mañana junto a Zayn en un cuarto de hotel, después de estar varios meses si verlo el decidió recompensar el tiempo perdido y llevarte de vacaciones a un hotel en Miami durante 4 dias. Estiraste los brazos e tiraste todo el cabello que tenias en la cara hacia atrás; trataste de despertar a Zayn pero su sueño era tan pesado que por mas que intentabas moverlo el simplemente no reaccionada, asi que llamaste a servicio a la habitación para pedir algo para el desayuno: 2 ordenes de hot cakes junto con jugo y una orden de fruta; la comida llego en menos de 10 minutos, le diste propina al botones y te sentaste en una mesa cerca de una ventana a disfrutar de tu comida. Agarraste tu teléfono para asi poder checar todas las menciones en Twitter que habias recibido a lo largo de la noche.

_"1DFanUS: Ustedes dos lucen hermosos divinos!"_

"_ZiamShipper: Pueden ya casarse? Amo verlos juntos"_

"_Bradford_BadGirl: Por siempre tu y Zayn juntos"_

Es por eso que amabas checar los tweets de las fans en la mañana, realmente te hacían el dia aunque no fue asi en un principio ya que cuando su relación se volvió "oficial" ante la prensa una vez que los encontraron besándose en unas de las visitas de Zayn a Inglaterra, el odio de cada una de las fans por "robar a su futuro esposo" era mas que evidente pero igual siempre había una que los apoyaba sin dudarlo un segundo y después de mas de 6 meses juntos, las fans se acostumbraron a su relación e incluso apoyarla. Tenias una sonrisa inmensa según ibas desplazando en tus menciones hasta que una cara de shock se puso en ti…

"_InLoveofZayn: Como puedes estar con Zayn cuando luces asi?"_ leíste junto con un enlace que traía consigo una foto de ayer donde tu y Zayn estaban en la playa en traje de baño. Trataste de negarlo en un principio pero sin duda era inevitable no ver a lo que se referia… tu cuerpo; si no eras el nuevo angel de Victoria Secret pero era difícil no pasar por alto con todas las cámaras junto de ti que tu cuerpo no era "el cuerpo perfecto". No pudiste evitar sentir mas curiosidad sobre este usuario asi que entras a su perfil donde puedes notar como en su Timeline se encuentran todos los RTs de otros usuarios que concuerdan con ella y su comentario respecto a la foto..

"_1DShipperWhore: Iugh! Zayn ya debio de haberla dejado hace un largo tiempo"_

"_FY1Direction: Dios! No entiendo como el puede estar con eso"_

"_IsZouisBitch: Podria alguien decirle a ella que no luce tan bien como ella se siente?"_

"_ZisforZayn: Deberia hacer algo con ese cuerpo"_

Tu cara de sorpresa enseguida se volvió en una de tristeza, las lagrimas estaban mas que cerca de deslizarse por tus mejillas. Bajaste la cabeza para encontrarte con tu desayuno el cual hace unos minutos encontrabas delicioso pero aurita te parecía mas que repugnante, lo hiciste a un lado para luego solo tomar el jugo que estaba ahí y pararte e ir al closet. Con lagrimas secas en las mejillas estabas buscando que ponerte para poder bajar al gimnasio, sabias que Zayn no despertaría en por lo menos un buen rato asi que aprovecharas ese tiempo para trabajar ahí. Encontraste unos pants y una blusa que te pusiste al igual que agarraste unos tennis que por suerte habias traido en caso de cualquier situación. Te sentaste en la cama con los tennis en mano dispuesta a calzarte de ellos. Ya sentada no pudiste evitar plantar tu mirada en Zayn y derramar una lagrima con ese pensamiento de "al parecer no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti" en tu mente. Regresas tu vista a tus agujetas para atarlas cuando sientes un pequeño movimiento en la cama detrás de ti; al parecer Zayn se había despertado asi que rápidamente trataste de quitar la expresión triste que tenias para asi no comentarle nada al respecto.

-"¿A donde vas?"- te pregunta el con su voz de recién despierto y luego lanza un bostezo al aire

-"Voy al gimnasio"- le dices, el solo lanza una risa al aire para luego responder "no en serio… ¿A dónde vas?", tu le insististe que vas al gimnasio.

-"¿pasa algo amor?"- te dice, tu retienes tus lagrimas y le respondes "nada" pero el tono triste de tu voz fue inevitable de ignorar; el no dijo nada solo se sento detrás de ti y te abrazo, rodeando tu abdomen con sus brazos, en eso volteas y lo abrazas de vuelta haciendo inevitable que una de tus lagrimas se deslice por su hombro

-"Zayn es solo que…no puedo"- tu dices respirando profundamente para evitar que caigan mas lagrimas de tus ojos, Zayn no hace nada mas que verte fijamente a los ojos y secar con su pulgar una lagrima que empezaba a bajar por tu mejilla

-"¿Qué te refieres? No entiendo"- el dijo, tu solo sacaste tu teléfono y le mostraste de lo que hablabas, solo volver a ver los comentarios te hacia querer volver a llorar, Zayn no dijo nada, solo asento el teléfono en una mesa junto a la cama "Amor, sabes mas que nadie que eso no importa"

-"Si no importa, ¿Por qué tanta gente habla de eso?"-dijiste bajando la mirada, Zayn estaba nervioso, ya que no sabia como contestar, el solo se sobo la nuca con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda alzo tu barbilla haciendo que tus ojos llorosos y su mirada se encuentren

- "A ellos les importa, pero a mi no"- el dijo, tu solo lo abrazaste ya que por la manera tan sincera que lo dijo que pudiste notarlo en sus ojos, el solo junto sus labios en un tierno beso.

-"Te amo"- le dijiste en un instante que separaron sus labios, "Te amo" dijo el regresando el cumplido para luego pinchar con su dedo uno de los costados de tu estomago sabiendo que era tu zona mas cosquilluda provocando que saltes y lo empujes quedando el acostado en la cama y tu sobre el.

Volvieron a encontrarse sus labios en un beso, esta vez mas apasionado. No pudiste evitar moder el labio inferior de Zayn acción que luego fue parada cuando el metio su lengua en tu boca que pronto ya se encontraba rozando tu paladar. Tus manos se deslizaban por todo tu abdomen desnudo en lo que el colocaba las suyas en tu espalda baja y se empezaba a deshacer de tu blusa que en pocos segundos ya se encontraba en el piso del cuarto dejando ver tu brassier que se encontraba rozando el pecho de Zayn en lo que tu besabas y dejabas pequeñas mordidas en su cuello haciendo que igual el tome ventaja de la situación y se deshaga de tu brassier. Después de eso te sentaste sobre de el para que el agarrara cada uno de tus senos y los empezara a masajear; un pequeño gemido se escapo de tu boca en lo que lo hacia provocando una mayor excitación en el asi que te agarro de la espalda para que de ese modo tus pechos estén en su cara y asi empezar a lamer uno de tus pezones; el pequeño gemido de hace rato se hizo un poco mas grande.

Rápidamente baja sus manos hasta tu short para desabrocharlo y deshacerse de el, luego procede a meter su mano dentro de ti, "¡oh dios mio Zayn!" gimes mas fuerte en su oído, el cierra los ojos al oírte decir eso para luego susurrar "mas fuerte" y en eso introduce un dedo mas a tu interior provocando que de tus labios salga un gemido aun mas fuerte que el anterior; dándole la ventaja completamente a Zayn en esta situación, el te tenia mas que en su poder pero tu no lo ibas a dejar asi de fácil; sacaste sus dedos de dentro de ti y le diste la espalda dejándole una vista de tus muslos cubiertos por tu ropa interior y tu columna vertebral. Procediste a bajar sus boxers y lamer la punta de su erección logrando que un pequeño gemido se salga de su boca; asi que procediste a meter el resto de el dentro de tu boca. La habitacion se estaba inundando de los gemidos de Zayn haciéndote imaginar como era su vista desorbitada por la excitación. En un momento todo cambio, el se deshizo de lo que te faltaba de ropa para jalar tus muslos mas cerca de su cara y con su dedo empieza a masajear tu clítoris, para luego tenerte a un mas cerca de el para que de esa manera pudiera meter su lengua dentro de ti provocando que dejes de hacer lo que estes haciendo y lances un gemido.

La excitación que se encontraba en esa habitación era inexplicable, era inmensa. Ambos se encontraban disfrutando del otro, tirando gemidos por momentos, hasta que….

-"Ya estoy cerca"- dijo Zayn, tu sabias a que se referia asi que dejaste de hacer todo en ese momento para que asi el se pudiera sentar y tu te sientes en el colocando su erección dentro de ti. Rodeaste sus hombros con tus brazos y el coloco sus manos en tus caderas en lo que tu movias tu cuerpo en forma de S para que de esa manera el pueda llegar a tu punto G provocando que tu grites su nombre, sonido que luego fue bloqueado por tus labios en los suyos. Ustedes eran uno en ese momento y cuando alcanzaron el climax solo podían oírse a ambos gritando finalizando contigo a su lado en la cama

-"¿insistes en ir al gimnasio ahora?"- dijo el, sonriendo en lo que delicadamente besaba tu hombro

-"No gracias"- dijiste, sonriéndole de vuelta- "creo que ya hice suficiente ejercicio por hoy"


	3. The art of making coffee

Me adentre en el Starbucks buscando a Kate con la mirada para ver si ella había llegado antes que yo al lugar, nada; pareciera que el milagro de que llegara temprano por primera vez no seria posible el dia de hoy. Me dirigi a mostrador dispuesta a ordenar.

-Buenos días- se dirigio la barista a mi con una sonrisa, haciéndome sonreir a mi- ¿Qué puedo servirte hoy?

-Me das…-dije mirando el menú de reojo rápidamente- un frapuchinno Vainilla cream con cinnamon latte

-¿Alto, grande o venti?- me dijo colocando su mano en una de las torres de vasos sin sacar ninguno

-Alto- respondi

-¿Me puedes dar tu nombre?- me pregunto

-Kery… K-E-R-Y- dije deletreandolo, para luego solo oir un "ok" salir de su boca antes de darle el vaso a su compañero con la orden escrita y luego dirigirse una vez mas a mi para decirme cuanto debía pagar por la bebiba.

Despues de pagar y recibir mi cambio, me sente a esperar a Kate, sospechando que iba a cargar saque un libro de mi bolsa para entretenerme en la espera de su llegada. Pase un par de páginas cuando mi teléfono celular sono, puse mi mirada en la pantalla para leer el mensaje que había recibido: "Perdon pero llegare tarde, mi madre tiene cosas que hacer y no quiere darme el carro aun. Te veo en alrededor de 20 minutos ahí. Kate"; role los ojos al estar familiarizada con este tipo de cosas viniendo de ella pero siempre tendia a ser mi compañera de estudios de todas maneras, creo que mas que nada porque somos mejores amigas porque eso de la responsabilidad… digamos que no es muy lo suyo.

Regrese mi mirada al libro que tenia en mano cuando se oyo la voz de uno de los baristas…

-Vainilla cream con cinnamon latte para Kary- role los ojos, si algo podía llegar a odiar de este lugar es que raramente…MUY RARAMENTE lograban escribir y pronunciar mi nombre bien. Me pare de mi asiento y agarre mi café sin antes agradecerle al chico que me llamo, quien solo me sonrio para regresarme el agradecimiento.

Regrese a mi asiento y mi mirada se detuvo en el nombre escrito en mi vaso "Kary", seguía sin creer que lo hayan escrito mal después de que, incluso, lo habia deletreado. Saque un marcador café claro de mi maleta, siendo este el primero que encontré, y converti esa molesta "A" en una "E" y coloque una carita feliz junto al nombre y cerre el plumon para tomar un sorbo de la bebida. Me quede contemplando el vaso antes de volver a destapar el marcador y continuar pintando en el mismo envase. Espirales, estrellas, lunares fueron las cosas que cruzaron por mi mente y que termine plasmando ahí mismo hasta que el cerebro se le acabaron las ideas y pare de garabatear para tomar la bebida hasta que esta se acabo, contemple el basurero muy a lo lejano pensando en tirar el envase pero no sentía ni las mas minimas ganas de dejar mi asiento por lo que simplemente asenté el vaso enfrente de mi antes de volver a abrir el libro que estaba leyendo anteriormente y seguir con mi lectura.

Ya habían pasado unos 10 minutos desde que terminé la bebida cuando alguien me dirige la palabra haciendo que mi vista que previamente estaba puesta en mi libro se levante y se encuentren con un chico de piel morena y cabello negro corto con el copete peinado hacia arriba asomándose de un gorro gris que tenia en la cabeza.

-Disculpa…- dijo un poco mas timido esta vez, haciéndome reaccionar el hecho de que sus palabras se dirigían a mi

-¿Si?- pregunte tratando de disimular que segundos atrás me había perdido en su belleza

-Ese vaso…-dijo apuntando al recipiente sobre mi mesa, el cual antes yo había dibujado- ¿de donde lo sacaste?

-¿Este?- dije agarrándolo, el afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza de arriba hacia abajo- Yo…yo lo dibuje

-¿En serio? Wow…-dijo luciendo impresionado ante la respuesta- esta _cool_

-Gracias- respondi sonriendo evitando sonrojarme por el comentario

-¿Estudias arte o algo parecido?- me pregunto mostrando curiosidad respecto a mi

-No…aun- respondi- tengo planes de ingresar a la Academia de Arte el siguiente semestre

La conversación se fue desenvolviendo mas fluidamente a partir de ahi; el nombre de este chico es Zayn Malik, es de mi edad aparte de que comparte la misma pasión por el arte que yo ya que estudia dibujo en la misma academia que yo planeo hacerlo. Entre risas y anécdotas se nos paso el tiempo volando tanto que no tuve la necesidad de volver al reloj y prácticamente tomándome por sorpresa cuando Kate atravesó la puerta del local

-Siento llegar tan tarde, tuve una gran serie de complicaciones para llegar hasta aquí y…-dijo rápidamente hasta que se quedo muda, al parecer notando la presencia de Zayn.

-Bueno, creo que entonces las dejare- dijo el chico poniéndose de pie, agarrando el sueter que había colgado en el respaldo de su silla y tirándolo por sobre uno de sus hombros- fue un placer conocerte

Una sonrisa se pudo ver en su rostro al decir eso, notando que si había disfrutado de mi compañía todo este tiempo, sentimiento que era mutuo

-Igualmente- dije con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Aun queda pendiente esa visita a aquella galería de arte en el centro ¿cierto?- me pregunto

-Por supuesto- le respondi, emocionada internamente pensando en aquella cita en la que habíamos quedado

-Te llamare entonces- dijo el dedicándome una sonrisa antes de darse la media vuelta y empezar a alejarse. Ya había dado unos 3 pasos hacia la puerta cuando regresa corriendo hacia mi justo antes de sentarme en la mesa donde Kate ya se había acomodado- acabo de recordar… ¿me puedes dar tu teléfono?

-encantada- dije agarrando el marcador café que use anteriormente que aun seguía en la mesa y no se había movido.

Zayn metio sus manos en sus bolsillos buscando una superficie donde pudiera apuntar, podía ver su cara de frustración y desesperación al mismo tiempo al no encontrar nada que podía servirle para esta ocasión. Me distraje por un momento para ver el vaso de frapuchinno que aun se encontraba en la mesa, lo agarre y apunte los 11 digitos de mi teléfono celular en el con una carita feliz al final y le entregue el vaso a Zayn, el solo sonrio ante mi gesto y lo agarro contemplando los números y el emoticon junto a los mismos, sonriendo hacia el vaso y alzando su vista hacia mi sin borrar esa sonrisa en el rostro.

-Entonces te llamare- dijo el pasando el vaso de una mano a la otra sin borrar la expresión de su rostro

-Esperare tu llamada- le dije correspondiendo la sonrisa.

Se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta, no despegue mi vista de el hasta que se encontraba agarrando la manija de la misma y volteo a verme para despedirse una vez mas ondulando su mano hacia mi, gesto que correspondi sonriendo hacia su dirección hasta que cruzo la puerta


End file.
